mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverending Hunt
New Orleans Blues The city of New Orleans never failed to live up to the hype. It was a night like any other as the lights and music echoed through the streets. People cheered and sang as they traveled from bar to bar. Drinking the night away for fun. Upon the rooftops sat two women, dressed in costumes. The one on the left had platinum blonde hair and wore a leotard woven from white and silver fabrics, metallic black decorations hung around her waist and a black cape hung over one shoulder. "It's so peaceful tonight, isn't it Gas-line." The blond spoke, stretching her arm out over the street before resting her finger on a bar a good distance away. It had a neon sign atop it reading Tiki Dive. "You know we could go there, have some fun. Haven't gone to karaoke in at least a week." "It feels like it's only been 5 days to me Bedazzle." Gas-line spoke, she was dressed in red and white armor with yellow pipe decorations running along it. "We took down The Reel and did Karaoke afterwards, that was Thursday. It's Tuesday now so 5 days right." "I suppose so yeah." Bedazzle nodded, moving her finger across the street to another bar. "Still though I think drinks are in order after our patrol." That's when they heard a sounds, something like gravel dropping behind them. They both turned, preparing their quirks as they spun to meet an empty roof. The two moved cautiously, approaching the sound they heard as they neared the other edge of the roof. It was then that they saw the culprit behind the sound. An array of pins lay on the ground, a pentagram painted on each one. Bedazzle and Gas-line stared at them for a moment, confused at what it could mean. "What the heck Dazz.." Gas-line trailed off, her whole body shuddering for a moment. everything felt off. "Move!" She yelled, pushing Bedazzle away as a massive saw blade came down where she once stood. Holding it was a hulking figure, dressed in black cloaks and rags, streaks of red stained them. Gas-line had no delay in her movements, aiming both hands at the man as gasoline blasted forth from her hands. The large man was soaked in it but he did not try to run, he just began moving towards her. A quick movement of her wrists cause two flares to blast from her shoulders, impacting the hulking figure as the gas bust into a tower of flames. "D-damned witches, cursing us all. Blood all over the shop." His gravelly voice came from the flames, it seemed haunted. From within the flame the figure began to move, scraping the flames off his body with his massive hands, beneath his hat his charred face starred back. Only his red eyes could be seen but they reflected so much malice. "Everywhere." "What the hell.." Gas-line stood in shock for a moment, not believing he'd survived the attack or at least been critically injured. A beam of light shot out from beside her, impacting the hulking man's left shoulder. Then another and another and another. "Don't freak out Gas, we got this." Bedazzle shouted back. Arcs of light spilling from her cupped hands as they continued to bombard the man. He raised his arm blocking most of the motes with relative ease, not even diverting his gaze as he lumbered towards Gas-line. "Dastardly fiends, drunk on blood and power. I shall end you." He lurch forwards, moving far faster than he had before, slamming his fist into Gas-line's stomach. She let out a pained scream but grabbed the arm, bathing it in gasoline. The motes of burning light impacted it again this time providing enough searing force to deal some damage. Blood dripped from the arm, falling in pools on the floor. burned flesh was visible on his arm now, matching the black of his cloak. His eye twitched a second before his arm came around, whipping his saw blade staff at Gas-line. It came with such force and speed that she couldn't even react, her armor wasn't enough either. The blade dug deep into her side, a scream filling the air as the drunken people below had begun to gather near the building. "Gas!" Bedazzle screamed as she dashed towards her blasting as much light as she could muster at the man. He didn't even flinch this time, concentrating on using his arm to slam the blade into the ground, causing it to cut right through Gas-line with a screeching thud. "Gas..no" Bedazzle was wide eyed in horror. Why were their attacks not working, how had he tanked a full Petrol Burner to the face. She didn't get it but she needed to run. Her metallic boots thudded as she pushed back against the ground, sending her careering away from the two. "I'm sorry Gas..I.." The man removed his saw staff instantly, paying no mind to the dead body, he was locked onto Bedazzle now. "The Hunt is endless, you cannot hide witch." He grumbled, crouching his legs as he leapt to meet her. chucks of the roof caved in from the force of his takeoff, causing even more screams from below. Bedazzle couldn't even react as he held his blade out during his ascent, making a clean diagonal cut through her torso. The body fell, crashing into an alleyway beside the building they once stood on. The man landed a couple buildings away, placing the bloodied weapon on his back. "The sinners have been destroyed but my hunt goes on." As he spoke he stepped off the building, disappearing into the shadows of the night. The Hunt Goes On